Pokebattles: Worm Version: Seagull Version
by Missingnoleader
Summary: When Taylor met the Narrator, she thought that this would be the craziest thing that could ever happen. Well there's a multiverse to prove her wrong. Welcome to the land of Not Zion Version, a realm of non-canon snippets and other things that would never happen in the normal story. Featuring Team Rocket and Cauldron! And also Spoilers!
1. Introduction: Taylor hates Hiatuses

In the myriad Earths, there lies a different Taylor Hebert. This story is full of snippets that while not part of the main Pokebattles Worm Version version (Zion) are part of the multiverse itself, hence Seagull.

Welcome to Pokebattles Worm Version: Seagull Version. Now you may be wondering what the heck this is so let me break it down for you. Pokebattles is based on the style of the website of the same name which is essentially battle text format. So the main work can't be place on the site itself, because it is inherently a script fic (even though MST3K style fics have been on this site). I consider it to be a mix between a script, scenario, and commentary.

Now Worm Version was started in Feburary of 2014. This is the story of applying the Pokebattles set of physics into the setting of Worm and seeing what happens, hence the name Worm. Which it turns out is pretty complex for something that comes out to less then 30,000 words for 20 battles (currently published). Version itself refers to the distinct universe that any Pokebattles style story takes place in. As seen on the main site which separates battles into different categories. This does not mean they can't intersect and as in the past versions have often done cross overs within themselves.

Seagull Version is the in-story universe term for any battle not in the canon version (Zion) that has Zion as the entity that survives. Which means that there is a canon version where Eden survives (Eden) and a non canon one (Crow). Practically any fan fiction of Worm qualifies into the Seagull or Crow category, as long as they involve the Pokebattles or Spacebattles Version of course. So here are basically info dumps, omakes, some excerpts, and all kinds of non-canon material. But like timelines from the Darkness Beyond Time the canonicity can change. But still SPOILER WARNING!

Now these stories are ones that I have made myself unless stated otherwise. Every work of fiction is a property of their own people, Wildbow deserves the credit for Worm.

This is not to say these characters won't appear in the main story, but then again, who knows. After a six month long Hiatus, anything is possible.

* * *

"It's been almost two years..."

Taylor, please no.

"Narrator, if we kept on track with the schedule we'd be on the first movie by now."

As you can see this is non-canon because if it was, Taylor wouldn't be speaking to me. Quite the breach of trust, being an all mighty being.

"You were trapped in a cage. By Coil, but still, a fucking cage."

Well that was the other Narrator!

"Don't deceive me, both of you were trapped thanks to his powers."

Well blame the fact that rich text doesn't translate over to html... or because holy hell are these battles long.

"Author, you're going to publish them soon right?"

"We'll see on my birthday."

"I'm mostly angry because my costume is really good, and its been two years since it was actually designed!"

Well I'm not in charge of that so...

"Says the person who's trying to run the clock on the lawsuit with !"

Okay Taylor, enough of hogging the introduction, we might be posting things soon.

See you around!


	2. What is Non-Canon?: Skit 1

First thing before that, how can you tell between what is canon or not canon?

Well there are quite a few things that can help with that in regards to it in skit form!. (Ha ha spoilers for Battle 25.)

* * *

"Oh, jeez." Taylor spoke as she looked at the Narrator. "The first you can tell is that if I am aware of the existence of the fourth wall, it's non canon."

"You see unlike me, Taylor has a rather fragile mindset based on the fact that the narrator was effectively there for her when she needed the most help. Finding out her place in the universe is to suffer is not good. " Clockblocker said. He paused as he looked at his name. "Holy shit my name's spelled correctly. Or rather the name I officially go as. I guess that's an indication."

"You know Clockblocker, I took it quite fine."

"You're a Taylor who has traveled the multiverse. Pretty sure after going to the so called Earth Bet Prime, you would begin to realize that there is more to the universe then just this."

"Wait, since this is non-canon, I'm pulling out the entity explanation summary!"

"Sarah, you know this is going to be pointless?"

"We can't exactly stop her."

"Auric, use AURA SPHERE!"

Auric, the golden Lucario, charged up a blue sphere of energy it his hands. Unfortunately for him, this is a non-canon skit so Tattletale knocks it away!

"Okay Taylor you're the only one who can stop this!"

The Queen Administrator Shard used Control... but it failed!

"You're not stoping me from giving this explanation, and I'm not waiting another two years to give it!"

"TIME STOP!"

The Stasis Shard used Time Freeze. In an instant, Tattletale was frozen!

Get it? Frozen? Freeze, Frozen?

"I think this is a new low for you Narrator."

"Clockblocker is right, you're not really on your game."

I've been writing more recently! Look, here's a joke!

...

"Yes?" Rachel was confused! She hit herself in confusion!

"Is it an Error: Not Found kind of joke?" Taylor wondered.

"I think that refers to his sense of humor more than the joke itself!

Clockblocker's Stasis Shard!

...

"Your timing is terrible, unlike my shard."

And after a few seconds, Tattletale began her info dump.

"Entities are like space whales, moving through the cosmos. Except our Zion here is headless, decapitated by his death in Earth Bet Prime. Because the entity is so huge, it takes a while for all of the body to realize it is dead and to stop moving. So here we are, embedded into the floating corpse of dead space whale."

"I'm going back to base." Rachel starts walking away before realizing something. "Oh that's right, i was supposed to say something... Never mind then."

"Seeya Hellhound!" Clockblocker stated, still content with his name.

"Was she actually supposed to say something?" Taylor asked.

Sarah looked through her script. "Actually no. She wasn't even supposed to show up."

What can I say, I like her.

"You like everyone who's easy to write. That's why I'm one of the few people who do know in canon that there is a higher plane of stuff."

"Well if you want to know more about the levels of knowledge..."

"I've had enough info dumps for one day."

Wait you can't just leave.

"Time's money pal, and unlike you, I can't just leech off of Taylor." Sarah said as she exited.

Taylor!

"Next time call us when it's not night."

Clockblocker!

Clockblocker leaves, not hearing his own name...

Okay next time we're going for people who have the attention span to do a full skit.

* * *

So anyways, if Taylor knows about her being a fictional character, its non-canon. So is any of them having things that aren't their attacks or powers. Expecting Tattletale to overpower Skitter in a fight is a dumb idea, not unless she really wants a Zen Headbutt to the face. And yes, Clockblocker's name is spelled quite incorrectly in Zion Version. Saved his life more than once really.

Why is Taylor confused between the Narrator and the Author? Well that's a thing closely related to Seagull Version itself. But that's an info dump for another time. On a better note, I have rediscovered how to write in BB Code! I'm wary of hyping, but I've begun the conversion. Battles 21-23 have been done so far.


End file.
